Thaddeus Penderghast
Thaddeus Penderghast is a male human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Thaddeus is the brother of Froderik Penderghast and the son of Walter Penderghast. He was arrested by the Crown and imprisoned with his family in Castle Finarte, but later freed by the Joined of Vesper. Background Thaddeus is the eldest son of Walter and Molly Penderghast. He’s hardworking, thrifty, and somewhat severe. He believes in safety, security and hard work. He helps to run the Penderghast and Son's Bookbindery in Emeron City and is by far the most invested of the Penderghast children in the business. He does his best to teach his younger siblings by example of what they should be to achieve being a productive and upright member of society. Along with Walter he shares the burdens of the business and the fears that it will collapse during the lean times. He has put nearly all of his focus into the business and helping his family and has never married. History On the 22nd of Griffon there was a massive explosion at Strade Hall caused when a trio of individuals summoned, bound and destroyed the avatar of Yotia. Unbeknownst to Thaddeus this would have a massive effect on the life of his family. One of the pieces of Yotia's spirit lodged into the soul of Walter and transported him and six others who were now linked together to the nearby estate of Nuqwell. There were those out there who wished to snuff out these last vestiges of Yotia's avatar and they began to actively hunt Walter and the rest of the Joined of Yotia. Ignorant of this, Walter and the Joined of Yotia came to Emeron City to seek the assistance of Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because Froderik had been a student there. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined barely managed to get away. Within a day or so a large contingent of the city watch invaded the Penderghast home and arrested everyone there, including Thaddeus. He and the rest of his family was locked in Castle Finarte and had no idea where Walter had gone or if he was safe. Eventually the family was able to surmise that they had not managed to capture Walter and were holding the rest of the family to try to flush him out of hiding. Rescue On the 25th of Lion rescue came in the form of Froderik. He had evidently suffered a similar situation as Walter, though with a piece of Vesper's spirit rather than Yotia's. Regardless, those joined to Froderik and those Joined to Walter and combined forces and staged a jailbreak, freeing the Penderghasts from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. They fled the castle thorough a secret entrance to the sewers and regrouped in the Hemlock Tops Forest. Froderik revealed that sanctuary had been arranged for the Penderghasts in the Thorgain Kingdom and that travel had been arranged. Thaddeus admonished Froderik for not coming to Thorgain to look after his family, earning a rebuke from their mother. Froderik explained that he had to see things through with the Joined of Vesper first and that he'd ensured they would be safe. He then gave his brother a large sum of gold to help support them in Thorgain until they could get themselves situation. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs